


[VID] Robin/Guy - slash & crack

by Arctic_Wolf



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Humor, M/M, Slash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Wolf/pseuds/Arctic_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This video is a gift for jadey36 because I love her Robin/Guy fanfictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Robin/Guy - slash & crack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadey36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadey36/gifts).



Watch at YouTube: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxhgNUT4D4g&list=UUspVv1IunwRk2-9iE1jbD_g ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxhgNUT4D4g&list=UUspVv1IunwRk2-9iE1jbD_g)


End file.
